It's Late, Why Are You Awake?
by Rasika-chan
Summary: Draco can't sleep. Neither can Hermione. The two find themselves awake and they each want to know, why? Draco's more determined to find out. "Did your dreams wake you?"
1. Why Are You Awake?

**I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters! (insert sad face here)**

**This little scenario was thought up after I drew a picture of Draco and Hermione.**

**I'll put the link on my home page so you can get to it from there...hopefully!**

**Go ahead and check it out if you would like the visual, oh-ho-ho!**

**Anyways, here's my lil' one shot.**

* * *

Draco stared into the crackling fire in the dark common room, lost in thought. It was around one in the morning and he felt restless.

The war had been over for a few years. Harry had beaten Voldemort and all traces of the snake were gone, except for the few remaining Death Eaters in hiding or in Azkaban. His graduating class had just now been able to come back to school. Hogwarts had been destroyed in the war and it took a lot longer than what anyone had anticipated to get everything back to normal.

Draco absent mindedly played with the blanket draped over his naked shoulders and back while the fire made his pajama pants warm against his legs. He was so rapt into the vision of the flames that he didn't hear the footsteps of the one he shared the common room with.

"Malfoy," Hermione said quietly. Draco slightly jerked his head toward her and she stopped. "What are you doing awake?" Draco frowned and turned back to the fire.

"What's it to you?" He asked. Hermione advanced until she stood next to the chair he sat in.

"I was just curious, you don't have to snap," Hermione said with a frown that matched Draco's.

"I could ask you the same question, Granger," Draco said. "What are you doing awake passed one in the morning?"

Hermione scoffed. "Well why would I tell you my reasons for being awake when you won't tell me yours? That wouldn't be an equivalent exchange, now would it?" She heard Draco chuckle deeply.

"Yes, you're right. Shocker," he added sarcastically.

The fire continued to pop and crackle.

"Malfoy, why are you so bitter?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

He almost laughed, but remained silent.

"I'm serious, I don't get you."

"You don't get me because I don't want you to get me," Draco said with bite. "That's just how it is." He heard her sigh.

"Well I don't accept that!" she said bitterly.

Draco turned to really look at her. Her curly hair was disarray as if she had tossed and turned in her bed. Her spaghetti strap tank top rode up a tad, showing a small amount of skin, and the shorts she wore showed her long legs. Her whole body shone in the like of the fire; sun kissed skin, toned muscles, tints of different browns and a bit of copper stood out from her hair and her eyes—her eyes held a spark of their own. They held determination and courage.

Draco let the blanket fall from his shoulders as he stood. The spark in Hermione's eyes flickered as he towered over her, half naked.

"Why so determined to get to know me now, hm?" He asked. She swallowed. Receiving no answer, he took a step forward and she stepped back.

"No answer?" He stepped forward. She stepped back.

"Why now when I've been messing with you for all these years? Come on, I thought you had the answers for everything!" he exclaimed sarcastically.

"Malfoy, stop it!" Hermione tried to shove him away. However, trying to push him away was like trying to push a wall over. It just didn't happen.

Draco grabbed one of her extended arms and pulled her flush against him. As she struggled, she gasped at the firmness of his body and how his muscles rippled against her own. The friction between their bodies could be compared to that of the fire crackling in that very room. Her cheeks began to turn pink.

"Now, tell me why you're awake," He ordered, holding her tighter. Hermione froze.

"W-what?" Her blush rand down her neck and down into her shirt as Draco's eyes looked her over for the second time that night. Her nipples began to harden against his bare chest and he smirked.

"Did your dreams wake you?" Draco suggested. Her breathing quickened against his collarbone. She heard him chuckle and she began to struggle once more.

"That's it, isn't it?" He let out a bark of laughter, which sounded foreign to Hermione's ears. "Your dreams are making you all hot and bothered and you're embarrassed about it!"

"Shut up, Dra—Malfoy!" Hermione looked up, shocked at her slip. Draco's smirk got wider.

"What was that? Am I going to have to sneak a peak in that head of yours, Gryffindor Princess?" He chuckled.

He was having so much fun…

"No, you wouldn't dare!" Her eyes widened. He leaned in close.

"Oh, I would," He whispered.

With a scream, Hermione yanked away but didn't escape. She fell back onto the floor and brought Draco with her. He straddled her thighs and she grabbed onto his arm.

"Let's have a look-see, shall we?" Draco asked rhetorically.

"No—," Hermione was cut off with her own gasp as Draco dove into her mind, unable to be blocked. He was successful in finding out why she was awake so late.

_Hermione moaned at the hand massaging her breast and the erection pressing against her wet core. Soft lips dropped kisses on her neck, trailing up to capture her lips. She purred into his mouth while wrapping her legs around him and running her fingers through silky blonde hair._

"_You make the most delicious sounds, love," said the familiar silky drawl. He ground his hips into her and she gasped and arched her back._

"_Draco!"_

Draco was pushed out by Hermione before he could see any further. He could still hear the sound of himself chuckling in her head. Shocked and slightly warm, he looked down at the girl underneath him. Her face was flushed and her nipples were hard. Her hand gripped his arm and pants came from the lips he had kissed in her dream. A single bead of perspiration formed on the side of his head and trickled down slightly.

Bloody hell…

It's late.

* * *

**Bahaha! Fun stuff, fun stuff.**

**I'm not exactly sure if I'm going to continue this or just leave it as is...**

**I'll leave that for you, reviewers, to decide!**

**By the way, I hoped you liked this! It's short, I know...but it's cute, right?**

**Let me know!**


	2. Late Night Muse

**Tada! I'm back with more.**

**Here's the second part...**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

  
**

It has been three days since we've spoken…

Ever since that night in our common room, he's been avoiding me. However, I haven't really been trying to talk to him so I've been easy to avoid. Would that also mean that I've been avoiding him? I do catch him looking at me sometimes…

Or—does he catch me looking at him? I suppose we've been playing tag when it comes to catching each other's eyes. When I catch him it's time for him to catch me, then we keep going from there. It's pointless really! Personally, I've become annoyed by it. I haven't really done much to prevent that either. His eyes are so...so mysterious. Eyes full of ice, cold as glaciers, turn my skin to goosebumps to the point where the bumps begin to ache while chills go up and down my spine. His body is rock hard and his skin is soft, much like marble. So perfect looking and I couldn't help touching him when he was crouched over me.

Ugh…what a predicament.

To make it better, I've still been having dreams about him. They've become more and more intense. The Slytherin would either be saying sweet nothings in my ear or he would talk dirty. Both would excite me, either way. He would have his way with me against the walls of the school in dark corridors or in the shower, or even in front of a full length mirror….

Oh! I can't help but shiver at the thoughts and the images that run through my mind when I see him. The sensations that run through me are indescribable. Why is it that I want him so badly? Is it the thought of being clutched in the pale arms of darkness and what dangers it brings? Or maybe I just wish for the excitement of stepping outside of the Gryffindor's perfect illusion of "Hermione Granger", the princess; the bookworm; or as few put it, "know-it-all Granger" and explore why his bad boy attitude turns me on. Or maybe there's just something about him that makes me want to know him and to understand what makes him tick. He makes me want to explore the other side; in the dark of the dungeons, in the dead center of the snake pit.

Hermione didn't care if she was out passed curfew. It was too nice of a night to be stuck inside. Administration says that every student was supposed to be safe in their beds and fast asleep; so they think. She knew better of what went on around Hogwarts. Hermione had gone through her patrol halfheartedly, letting off a few students with a warning and immediately snuck outside into the warm, starry night. The young woman wasn't ready to go back to the common room. Stroking the grass beneath her, she smiled as she saw a tentacle from the giant squid reach for the stars. She loved sitting near the water's edge while listening to the sounds that always made themselves known in the dark. Taking her wand from her pocket, she raised her arm above her and gently waved it in the air. Red and gold sparks of light emerged from the tip and twirled around in the warm night sky. With a sigh, she watched them dance among the lightning bugs.

"Your touch is so magic to me, the strangest things can happen," Hermione sang softly as she laid herself back onto the softness of the green blades.

"The way that you react to me, I wanna do somethin' you can't imagine," she continued to sing as she ran her fingertips up her sides and above her head.

As she sang, the lights and the lightning bugs danced around her as the magic caressed the skin on her cheeks and arms, down to the tips of her fingers. Hermione smiled and hummed as she closed her eyes. She couldn't help but imagine that those caresses were from the fingertips of her blonde Adonis.

* * *

God, I love the library.

I know, I know. That's exactly what a "know-it-all bookworm" would say, right? Screw it, I can't help myself. Being surrounded by ages of history, knowledge, and even the unknown compels me to this place. Don't get me wrong, the Black Lake is wonderful at night, but sometimes it's just easier to come to the library.

_Lumos._

I walked quietly through the dark aisles of tall bookshelves, trying to find a book that would satisfy me; especially since I'm feeling particularly naughty tonight. A grin claimed my lips as I spotted what I was looking for. Ah, good old smut. I skimmed through a familiar book to what was a rather graphic sex scene. I giggled huskily to myself as I pictured the scene in my head.

"Oh God, I love the library."

* * *

Damn it. I can't believe I lost my potions book. I've searched high and low for it and for some reason I can't find it for the life of me. I swear it's hiding from me. But that's really the last thing that's been on my mind.

Granger, damn it! I wasn't expecting to see that going on in her head. Not only that, but she dreamt about it. However, I also wasn't expecting to like it either. As soon as I was pushed out of her mind I broke a sweat and had to leave. I left her on the floor all hot and bothered and walked briskly to my room trying to keep myself from pouncing on her right then.

She looked so—sexy. The way her curly hair spread out around her head and her eyes, so heated, bore themselves into mine; the way her cheeks reddened and every pant that escaped her delicious looking lips almost made me lose it. The way her tank top rose up to show her toned stomach and…Merlin, she wasn't wearing a bra. Her nipples were like a beacon! Shit, I can't stop thinking about her now.

Draco continued his musings as he made his way to the library. He thought maybe he left his potions book in there. As he entered he became alert. Even though he was head boy, he didn't want to risk getting caught after hours. They could say that he was abusing his powers. He walked silently, gracefully, through the darkened aisles without his wand. As he came about a particular section of the library he heard a giggle. "Oh God, I love the library."

_Damn._

Only one person he knew would actually say that aloud. He crept closer to the source and peeked around the shelf. His suspicions were correct. Illuminated by her wand, Hermione Granger was cradled in a big cushioned chair, probably transfigured, in nothing but a green tank top and tight black shorts, her toned legs hanging over an arm. Her hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail with only a few strands framing her face. Her bottom lip was trapped between her teeth and one corner of her mouth was tilted upward as her eyes skimmed across the pages. Draco licked his lips, like a predator about to catch its prey. He'd forgotten what he had come there for. He heard her chuckle again, this time he noticed the huskiness and almost groaned at the sound.

"Oh, Dimitri, you naughty boy," she said sticking a finger between her teeth, replacing her abused lip. "This reminds me of a dream I had," Draco sucked in a breath as she spoke. He remembered the sound of her moaning out his name, and then he heard her giggle again, "That one was amazing." The blonde closed his eyes tight and exhaled, growling afterward.

_Damn it!_

Hermione was enjoying her book, immensely. Dimitri reminded her of Draco. Her head jerked toward a noise coming from the darkness ahead. Grabbing her wand she slid off her chair leaving her book and shoes behind and began to tip-toe slowly toward the end of the aisle. She peeked around the corner and moved swiftly to point her wand at whatever was in the maze of bookcases. However, she saw nothing.

"Granger," She jumped slightly at the whisper and whipped around.

Draco caught her wrist, making sure her wand wasn't pointed at him and grabbed her waist roughly while he pulled her to his body.

"M-Malfoy! What do you think you're doing? You almost gave me a heart attack," she whispered out roughly, trying to keep her voice down but make it clear that she was irate. She saw him smirk.

"You're up late," he said, his voice deep. Hermione noticed his eyes skim across her chest and neck then back to her face. She blushed and he noticed.

"You know, now's not the time for you to be sneaking around dressed like that," Draco said. Hermione's brow furrowed and her nose scrunched up. Draco thought she looked cute.

"Sod off, Malfoy. I'm not an idiot, I'm fully capable of sneaking around undetected," Hermione said, baring her teeth. The blonde she was pressed against raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? You do it a lot, I assume?" Draco asked. Hermione jerked her arm out his grasp.

"I tried being concerned about you, Dragon. But you turned me away," she said. "After all that's happened, I figured we could actually get along but I was obviously wrong. I don't expect you to care about my well being." She turned her back on him and walked back to her chair, grabbed her shoes and exited where she entered leaving the Slytherin a bit stunned. Her chair had disappeared and the book lay forgotten on the floor.

Hermione walked heatedly yet quietly, trying to avoid being noticed by anyone who would be out at this hour.

"Don't walk away from me," she heard Draco say coming up behind her. She didn't stop.

"Oh, since you do it all the time?" Hermione pointed out.

"That's not the point, Granger," Draco said. Their voices echoed off the walls, but neither noticed that volume control was needed.

"Then what is your point, please enlighten me!" Hermione said in his face and walked faster. The portrait was up ahead. She just wanted to get inside and into her room.

_Almost there!_

Hermione opened her mouth to say the password but it came out as a yelp when Draco turned her around with both hands on her upper arms and slammed her against the portrait's frame.

"Granger," he said dangerously low bringing his face closer to hers. "Shut up."

Hermione's mouth opened to retort but Draco was quicker. He pressed himself up against her and rubbed his nose against hers, their mouths just inches away, which made her head tilt upwards with a whimper.

"Hush, Kitten. Now let the Dragon speak," He hissed out. The Slytherin was losing his control rather quickly. She glanced down at his lips then brought her heated gaze back to the depths of his cold one. 

_What is she doing to me?_

_The things he does to me…_

"But—," She squeaked out, but was quickly silenced by the onslaught of Draco's lips on her own.

Images of them together flashed through both their minds as their lips moved against each others. Two bodies tangled together among bundled and twisted sheets, skin glistening. He saw the dreams she's been having of them in the halls and especially in front of the full length mirror. He lingered on the image being played and saw Hermione throw her head back with her eyes shut tight, mouth open in a heated moan while he coaxed her to open her eyes to watch what he did next.

Hermione placed her hands on his chest and ran them down his stomach and around his ribs. She wrapped her arms around his middle and clutched at his back. Draco cradled the back of her neck in one hand and caressed under her eye and around her cheek with the other. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and she purred as she pushed back. The heated young woman broke away just to breathe out the password and Draco moved to kiss her neck.

The portrait opened and she pulled on his t-shirt, practically dragging him inside of their common room and shut the door. As soon as the door closed, Draco scooped her up where her buttocks met her thighs and her legs immediately wrapped around his hips. Hermione's fingers dove into blonde silk as she held fistfuls of his hair to keep his lips on hers and to keep their tongues dancing. Hermione bit his bottom lip and tugged on it playfully, causing Draco to growl. He moved his lips to her neck once again, licking, suckling and nibbling at her tender skin, making her tilt her head to give him more skin to pay attention to. His hands dove up the back of her shirt, loving the feel of her skin. The lioness shivered at the trek of his fingertips and arched her back to the jolts of pleasure reaching down to her nether regions. She didn't even notice him walk to the back of the couch as he sat her on the back of it. Draco brought his head up and looked her in the eyes.

"What did the Dragon want to say to me?" Hermione asked with a small smirk, which made him chuckle.

"I've been thinking a lot about what happened the other night," he said leaning against the couch through her spread legs. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

"Me too," she said. "Draco, you make me want to..."

Draco looked at her in a way to tell her to finish her sentence, "I make you want to what, Hermione?"

She shivered at the sound of her name rolling off his tongue. Her hands played with the hem of his shirt.

"You make me want to let go, completely."

Draco dropped his gaze to her fingers tugging gently on his shirt and back up. With both his hands he peeled off his t-shirt and threw it aside. Her eyes traveled over his naked torso, followed by her hands and fingertips.

"Then let go," The dragon said as he cupped her face in both his hands. "Give yourself to me just as I have given myself to you."

Mouth slightly open in awe and wide eyes of melted chocolate, Hermione nodded. Draco immediately closed the distance between them.

* * *

**So? How was part two?**

**I plan on writing a part three.**

**Please let me know what you think. I'm open to any suggestions!**

**Are you ready for the good stuff...? :giggle: I am!  
**

**Either way! Let me know.  
**


	3. Dreams Really Do Come True

Part 3 is here! I apologize deeply for the wait. Continuing on from Part 2, enjoy!

* * *

Draco brought Hermione's face toward his but he didn't make their lips touch. He just looked into her eyes as he caressed her cheeks with his palms. His gaze was fierce yet kind and she gripped at his strong shoulders as her soft hands traveled up to the nape of his neck. Hermione blushed when he smiled genuinely and she whimpered softly.

"Draco," Hermione breathed out and mashed her lips against his, an action in which he responded to quickly. Draco's hands dove into her curly locks and tugged causing Hermione to hum against his lips, giving him the opportunity to taste her cavern as he stroked his tongue over hers. Hermione's fingers ran through his silky blonde strands and Draco freed his hands of her hair when he gripped her waist to try and bring their bodies closer. Her legs wrapped around his hips during the heated kiss and her body ached to taste more of him.

As he felt her back arch, Draco's hands went under her green tank top to feel smooth skin against his fingertips. Hermione felt the shock of skin on skin and rolled her hips, making Draco growl and break the kiss.

"Hermione, love, as much as I like the color green on you," he began to tug on her tank top, breathing deep, "it has to come off." Breathless, Hermione just nodded.

"That's alright," she said as Draco brought the fabric over her head. He smirked as he saw what was underneath. Hermione shook out her hair and smiled deviously in return. Her bra was green too. Draco tossed her top to the side.

"Mmm, Lioness, you look _so good_ in green," he said huskily, grabbing her hips and picking her up off the back of the couch. Gracefully, he carried her effortlessly toward his room as Hermione began to kiss his neck. Draco closed and locked his door right when her tongue teased a particular spot below his ear, making his breath hitch through clenched teeth, which sounded much like a hiss. He turned her around and roughly pressed her against the closed door. Hermione threw her head against the door, mouth open as she exhaled sharply making it sound close to a moan.

"You found a spot, Kitten," Draco growled, his hot breath on her lips.

He thought she looked so sexy. Hermione's eyes were dark with lust as she ran the point of her tongue vertically over his lips, purring. It made Draco's slacks get much tighter. After licking over the dip of his upper lip, Hermione trapped his bottom lip between her teeth and tugged playfully. She then sucked on it fully while rubbing her fingers over his collarbone and pectorals, down to tantalize his nipples. She smiled as she felt his hardness twitch beneath her while the groan he emitted vibrated through his chest. The Slytherin Adonis pushed his body against hers, trapping her against the door, which freed both his hands. He kissed her with fire and passion while his hands roamed her body. Hermione gasped into his mouth as his fingertips grazed the sensitive skin on her sides. One hand went to her back and undid her bra while the other pushed under it and squeezed a perfect handful. The two maneuvered it to where the undergarment fell to the floor and Draco spun them around so that he could stride over to his bed. Laying her down and positioning himself between her spread thighs, he looked down at her chest and then back to her sensual gaze.

"Your breasts fit perfectly in my hands," he said running his thumbs over her nipples. Hermione bit her lip when his head dipped down to fill his mouth with one breast, his tongue teasing the hard, pink pebble. She grabbed the hair on the back of his head to keep his mouth teasing her peaks as her excitement pooled between her legs. Hermione moaned.

"You make the most delicious sounds, love," Draco said kissing up her chest while unbuttoning her jeans. She gasped at the familiarity of the comment. Her hips rolled and he pressed himself closer.

"Take your damn pants off," Draco growled tugging them down taking her lacy, black and green underwear with them.

"Draco, _please_…" Hermione said her desire showing. She kissed his lips hungrily and he dipped his hand down to her core and slid them against her wet folds. She gasped as his finger slid inside of her and his thumb rotated against her pleasure bud.

"Yes! Draco, uuhhn!" she yanked on his hair and he withdrew his hand. Hermione watched as Draco brought his wet fingers up to his lips to have a taste. He hummed in delight.

"You taste wonderful," he said before he kissed her, letting her taste herself. Hermione blushed and wriggled beneath him impatiently. She wanted his hard, glorious length to be pounded into her.

"Malfoy, stop teasing me," she ground out. He just gave her a panty drenching smirk and softly kissed her neck moving down her chest and smooth stomach. Draco's tongue flicked out much like a snake into her naval then moved to the insides of her thighs. Grabbing onto her thighs and using his fingers to spread her lips, his tongue dove inside. He took his time pleasing her. Hermione mewled as he began his ministrations. He was doing his ABC'S…

_Oh God, I feel so good. So…high! Draco Malfoy… I need more._

"Draco—," Hermione whispered out huskily, but he hushed her by pinching a nipple and looking at her through his white-blonde lashes.

"Hush, love, let me make you come."

The tip of his tongue flicked against her little bundle of nerves and she gasped before she let out an unstoppable moan. She couldn't believe the sensations he was creating, everything felt amazing. Hermione's hands balled into fists as she clenched the blankets while Draco continued to lick and flick his wicked tongue. She gasped and twitched as he found a particular spot that drove her crazy. Her breathing had sped up and her nipples became even harder.

"Oohhh, Draco. Please don't stop," Hermione whimpered out. Draco hummed and looked up her body with a lustful gaze. His nether region ached and stood painfully at attention as he watched the young woman squirm under his ministration. He couldn't help but grin when her hands went into her hair and watched her knuckles turn white from clenching so tight. The coil of energy inside her was getting tighter and tighter until she felt the delicious pull. She was close.

"Baby, I'm close," she said. Her voice was laced with pleasure and Draco could tell from her trembling thighs that she was _very_ close to becoming undone. He almost growled at the thought of her encased in complete and utter rapture. Hermione was gasping out moans and she spread her legs further. Her body was encased in gooseflesh as she moaned out the dragon's name.

"Draco, you're going to make me… I'm _coming_."

Draco grasped her thighs as she writhed on her back and let out yells of ecstasy. Her fingers moved from her hair to his as she tugged on it, her fingers grasping before they seemingly lost function. Tremors wracked her form as her back arched and continued to whimper as her orgasm rippled across her flesh and throughout her entire being. Draco groaned as he drank her in and Hermione couldn't stop trembling if she tried. Draco took his time drinking from her precious center, making her jump from time to time with just a flick of his tongue. He heard her purr.

Hermione pulled him up to her lips as she breathed heavily, her eyes droopy and dazed. Her hands pushed down his pants and boxers and fingered his hard length. Looking down to admire it, her tongue unconsciously came out and licked at her swollen lips. He was so _big._ Hermione rolled him over and straddled him. Draco grabbed his wand from the table and performed quick protection spells while Hermione looked down at him with her hair flowing over her shoulders.

_Unbelievable, Hermione Granger is completely naked on top of me. I can feel her warmth…it's intoxicating._

Draco sat up and wrapped an arm around her while the other held himself up. She dipped down and their lips met and her tongue swept into his mouth, tasting her among his own flavor. The kiss ended and his hand caressed her back as he looked at her seriously.

"You sure you want this?" He asked her. Hermione caressed his cheek and nodded.

"I definitely want this…" she said softly. "I want you." Then her eyes became even more glossed over.

"Besides, I would love to reward you for a job well done." She whispered huskily against his lips.

Draco's eyes were warm as he nodded. Pressing his lips softly against hers, their tongues began to dance a slow tango and he guided her onto his length. She sank down smoothly and tightly.

Hermione gripped at his chest as a moan escaped passed her swollen lips while Draco encouraged her to ride him with his fingers tightly gripping her hips. He hissed as her hips rolled and she took him in further. She gripped onto his pectorals as she rode him hard, making Draco's eyes roll back a bit.

"Granger, you are so tight! Your tits look delicious bouncing up and down, but you must forgive me."

Hermione rolled her hips and slowed down her rapid pace, she dragged her hands up her abdomen to caress her breasts, "Forgive you for what, my Dragon?"

Biting his lip to help him keep control of himself, he followed the path of her hands with his own and squeezed her breasts. Hermione's hair touched his thighs and brushed against his tight balls as her head rolled back and a purr escaped her throat. With a growl, the Slytherin sat up and smashed his lips to hers quickly and then latched his teeth onto her shoulder. She cried out in pained pleasure and he sucked on the patch of skin.

"Mine," his voice made a pleasant shiver go through Hermione.

Draco held onto her as he rolled over so that she lay flushed beneath him. Gripping behind one of her knees, he lifted her leg as he elevated his upper body. Draco pounded into her…

Over, and over, and over again.

Hermione's nails scraped against skin, his and hers, as she grabbed onto anything she could. Her mind and body were going into overdrive at the sensations coursing through her being. Her moans, and his, were the only noise to reach her ears.

"Oh God, Draco, you feel so _fucking good_," she said, throwing her head back against the bed. She heard him growl.

"You like the way I fuck you, Hermione?" He asked her huskily and her walls clenched almost painfully around his hardness. She likes dirty talk. Hermione bit her lip.

"Mmmm, yes! You make me so wet…" she moaned out as she felt her walls clench again.

She was _close_.

"_Draco_!" Hermione moaned out loudly.

Draco dropped her leg and pressed his flesh against hers. Her nipples moving against his chest felt amazing; their sweat mingled and he never once slowed his pace.

"I know, Kitten. Me too," Draco ground out. _It feels amazing to be this close to you, Hermione._

"Ooohhh…oohh!" Hermione couldn't hold on any longer as she let go completely. Her orgasm ripped through her violently as she cried out. Draco continued to pound into her as she went on the ride of her life.

"Draco! _Come for me baby_," Hermione hissed out. She wanted him to be where she was. He couldn't hold himself any longer as he released his hold on reality. Her voice had sent him over the edge as well as her silky, drenched walls clenching his dick, demanding that he give in to all the pleasure.

He did.

Crying out, he pumped into the lioness a few more times as she wrapped herself around him. Hermione whispered into his ear while all the while kissing his neck and face.

The two were finally spent...for now.

Dreams really do come true.

* * *

Well…

What did you think? I'm contemplating adding another part to my madness.

Thank you for sticking around. =)


End file.
